


Dragon Fire In Our Bones

by allisonmartined



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, merlin/game of thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin, the last Dragon Lord and Sorcerer of Albion, meets Daenerys Targaryen the Mother of Dragons.  Future!AU for Merlin & Game of Thrones.  No spoilers for ASOIAF beyond A Game of Thrones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Fire In Our Bones

He didn't meet her until he had lived several decades.

The Mother of Dragons, she was called. The Unburnt, he heard it whispered. The dragons spoke of her kindly. Daenerys, the young dragon.

***

"Do you fear me, Dragon Lord?" She asks him, her long braid singing with bells as they walk.  
"Do you wish me to fear you, Daenerys Targaryen?"  
She studies him for several moments before answering, "No."  
"Do you fear me?" His eyes are old as they bore into hers and it strikes her that they do not match his face.  
"A dragon does not fear its lord. But, it can be cautious of his power."  
He nods.

***

"The others call you Emrys," she confides.  
They are riding horseback this time.  
When he does not answer she asks, "Is that your name?"  
"To some," he says.  
"And to others?"  
"I am Merlin to some, Emrys to others. And sometimes I have no name at all." He smiles at that and she wonders how old he really is. She does not ask though. She fears he will not answer.  
"You also have many names, young Targaryen. Daenerys Targaryen. Daenerys Stormborn. Dany to those you love. Mother of Dragons. The Unburnt."  
She nods at that.  
"And what would you call me, Dragon Lord?"  
"Just Daenerys, I think."  
She smiles and he smiles back.

***

The business with the dragons is settled and he must return to Albion.  
"Will you return?" she asks.  
"Yes, but I can not be sure when. But soon, my dragonling." He squeezes her hand.

***

He comes by dragon the next time she sees him. He seems younger this time, but she knows that that is not possible.  
"Emrys," she greets him happily, laying a soft hand on his dragon.  
"Daenerys," he says with a smile.  
"Have you heard from the Westeros?" she asks, a serious tone overtaking her words.  
He sighs, "Jon Snow has agreed to speak with me."  
Relieved, she lets out a breath. Jon Snow is a good man, but she does not have to tell him that.  
"And Arthur Pendragon? How does he feel about your ... communication?"  
He lets out a brusk laugh.  
"He understands." She doesn't think that's the end of it but she lets it go.  
She pauses before she phrases the next question on her tongue.  
"Will Le Fay be coming with you?"  
He looks down at her briefly.  
"She wants to meet you, my dragon girl," he says softly. And she's not sure if the softness is meant for her or the witch.  
He leaves with his lips lingering on her cheek.

***

It is not until the end that she meets Morgana, the woman of many prophecies.  
She comes on Merlin's dragon, her face young but grey woven in her hair.  
"Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen, Mother of Dragons?" she asks.  
Dany nods and waves off bystanders.  
The witch lets a hand fall over Dany's silvery hair and a sad smile falls on her lips.  
"Is it Emrys?" she asks, her voice catching in her throat.  
"No, dragon queen. It is our Arthur. He has fallen."  
Fallen? She means killed. They've killed Arthur.  
"I am here to warn the Westeros, but I thought - - I thought you should know, Daenerys."  
Dany nods. She understands. Emrys would not return to her.

***

"Emrys," she greets him with a smile.  
He is older in his eyes than she remembers.  
"It has been many years," she says.  
"Albion is very far away, Daenerys" he says with a small smile.  
"Yes," she says in an almost whisper, "But the Pendragon name travels."  
He nods, "And my name? Does it travel?"  
"Like the wind."


End file.
